A Not So Perfect Wedding
by IluvPeterPetrelli
Summary: Rachel's wedding day doesn't turn out exactly like she planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This just popped into my head one day and will be three chapters long. Hopefully you guys like it.  
Disclaimer: I wish...**"Rachel, you are gorgeous." Quinn said hugging Rachel with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Thanks. Don't cry, you will make me cry and I don't want to ruin my make-up." Rachel said releasing her best friend.

"Sorry, you are just such a gorgeous bride." Rachel smiled.

"You are a gorgeous maid of honor. Thank you for everything."

"Anytime. Plus I know you will return the favor when Finn and I get married."

"He any closer to proposing?"

"No, I don't think he is ever going to propose." Quinn said sighing. Rachel just smirked knowing that he was planning on proposing in the next month, as soon as the ring was ready.

"As soon as I get back from my honeymoon I will harass him until he finally mans up and makes an honest woman out of you."

"Thanks." Quinn's phone beeped indicating she had a text.

**Finn: Come outside. We have a problem**_._

"Can you two not talk for five minutes?"

"He said there is a problem, I will be right back."

"A problem? What if the cake broke and I am not going to have a cake at the reception. We won't be able to cut the cake together, or keep the top for our first anniversary."

"Breathe, I am sure it isn't a big deal and if it is I will fix it. It's my job, not yours so don't worry. I will be right back." Quinn left the room and went in search of her boyfriend.

Rachel paced the small bridal suite a million different scenarios running through her head, each one worse than the last. She wanted this day to be perfect, something her and Mark would remember for the rest of their lives, and she would tell their children about. She felt a moment of relief when the door opened, but it quickly shrank away when she saw the look on Quinn's face.

"What's wrong, is it the cake? Can it be fixed?"

"Sweetie, I need you to sit down."

"What is it?"

"Sit down."

"Quinn, just tell me! You are scaring me." Rachel said refusing to sit down.

Quinn grabbed her hand, "Mark isn't here."

"Where is he? I told him to get her early because I didn't want him stuck in traffic. The wedding has to start exactly at 7, that was the time of my show when we first met, and the time he picked me up for our first date. It has sentimental value, I told him a 100 times to be here early so that the wedding could start at 7."

"He isn't late, he isn't coming."

"Quinn, this isn't funny."

"I wish this was a joke, but he really isn't coming. No one has been able to find him all day and he sent his brother a message a few minutes ago saying he was back in NY." Quinn watched in horror as she watched her best friend crumble to the floor with tears pouring down her face, "I am so sorry." Quinn said sitting next to Rachel and pulling her into her lap, running a hand through her hair. Quinn felt completely helpless, she had no idea how she was supposed to console her friend, this was not in the maid of honor handbook.

"How could he leave?" Rachel asked sobbing, "How could he do this, we were supposed to be together forever."

"I don't know, I am so sorry." Quinn said with tears falling freely, "I am so sorry." The two girls sat in the bridal suite crying, one for her broken heart and the other for the broken heart of her best friend. A girls wedding day was supposed to be a fairytale, and in the span of two minutes it had become Rachel's worse nightmare.

Rachel's fathers came by and relieved Quinn of her duties. Quinn smiled slightly when she saw Rachel curled up between her dads. Walking quickly down the hall she found Finn and Puck standing together watching as the wedding guests exit the church.

"Hey." They each said and Quinn threw herself into Finn's arms, finally allowing herself to fully break down. Finn did his best to console Quinn as Puck sent angry looks at any of the guests that looked over at Quinn sympathetically, effectively ushering them out of the church. After a few moments Quinn had finally quieted down enough to talk.

"I am going to fucking kill him for doing this to her. Who the fuck just leaves on their wedding day, at least be man enough to stay and face the music."

"Sweetheart, calm down." Finn said trying to calm her down, "How is Rachel?"

"She just fell to the floor. I have never seen her so broken." The three of them looked to the end of the hall when the door to the bridal suite opened and her dad's walked out.

"Any better."

"She stopped crying as hard, but she is still pretty bad." Rachel's dad said as Quinn hugged them both.

"She just asked for some time alone." Her daddy said, "We are going to go check on everything else, can you keep an eye on her until we get back?"

"Of course."

"Let us know if you need anything." Puck said.

"We will." The three friends watched them walk off and went to sit near the door.

"I want to go check on her." Quinn said tapping her hand against her knees.

"Give her a few minutes." Finn said resting his hands on top of hers.

"I don't want to, I feel so helpless out here. I am going to go in there." Quinn said standing up.

"Quinn, sit back down." Puck said roughly pulling her back down, "You know Rachel she needs to work through this on her own, and when she is ready she will let you in. She is stubborn like that." Quinn glared at Puck but set back down knowing he was right. After ten more minutes Quinn couldn't wait any longer so she went to check on Rachel.

"Umm…guys, we have a problem." Quinn said standing in the doorway.

"What?"

"She is gone."

"How is she gone, there is only one door. We would have seen her leave." Finn said standing.

"The window." Puck said and both Finn and Quinn turned to look at him.

"We are on the second floor, she did not climb out the window." Quinn said.

"Yes, she did. You forget that we dated and my room was on the second floor in high school. She can climb in and out of windows like a pro."

"She was in a wedding dress, she did not climb out the window in her dress."

"The window is open, she climbed out the window. Now I suggest we stop arguing and go find her." The three separated and promised to call as soon as they found her.

"It's a little depressing to drink alone, in a wedding dress." Puck said sitting on the bar stool next to Rachel's stool.

"How did you find me?" Rachel asked taking another drink.

"I'm a badass." Rachel just looked at him.

"You want to do a shot?"

"Sure." Puck said sending a quick text to Quinn saying he had found Rachel and would keep her safe, as Rachel got them two shots of tequila.

"People keep coming up to me to congratulate me on my wedding and all I can do is smile." Rachel said knocking back her shot, "I want to tell them to fuck off but instead I smile."

"You were always to nice." Puck said taking his shot, "Why don't we go and get you out of your dress."

"Noah Puckerman, are you propositioning me?"

"No, I just figured it might be easier to get trashed if you were not in some dumb ass dress."

"You are buying me a bottle of tequila." Rachel said sliding off her stool.

"Can do, lets go." Puck wrapped an arm around her waist to help steady her as they walked out.

"Not some cheap shit either, I want the best bottle of tequila there is."

"You're drunk, you wouldn't know either way."

"Yes I would." Rachel said resting her head against the window. Puck drove them to his apartment with one stop at the liquor store to buy a bottle of tequila, the expensive kind.

"I will get you some clothes to change into." Puck said walking back to his bedroom.

"Thanks." Rachel said struggling to get her dress off. Puck stopped and blinked when he walked back to the living room, Rachel was dancing to the radio in nothing but her underwear.

"Here." Puck said awkwardly thrusting the clothes at her. He had seen her naked before, but that was high school and the years had been good to her.

"I used to love wearing your clothes." Rachel said putting his shirt on and dropping the shorts to the ground, "I felt so safe."

"Can we please turn off this crap." Puck said walking over to the radio that was playing some girly pop song.

"No, I like it."

"My ears are going to start to bleed."

"Drink more and you won't even realize." Rachel said grabbing the bottle and taking a swig before passing it to him.

"If Quinn was here she would want to talk about it, but I am not really good with words. So can we like drink tonight and you can talk to her tomorrow. I don't do feelings."

"I don't want to do feelings either." They set on Puck's living room floor passing the bottle between each other playing Mario.

"Kiss me." Rachel said pressing pause on the game.

"Un-pause the game, so I can finish kicking your ass."

"Kiss me."

"Your drunk."

"No I am not, now kiss me." Rachel said standing up to march over to him but began swaying in the process.

"See, your drunk. Lets get you to bed." Puck said standing up and guiding her to his room.

"I am not going to bed until you kiss me." Rachel said sitting on the bed and leaning towards him.

"I am not going to kiss you because I don't want you to regret it in the morning."

"I won't regret it."

"Yes you will, you were supposed to be married today, you don't really want to kiss me."

"I do."

"No, you don't. Now go to bed." Puck said pulling the covers over her.

"Will you kiss me tomorrow?"

"If you still want to kiss me, sure."

"Okay." Puck walked out of the room grabbing a pillow and blanket on the way out and made himself comfortable on the couch. Laying down he could hear Rachel crying in the bedroom and it broke his heart, what the hell was he supposed to do. Closing his eyes he tried to block out the sound of Rachel crying, hearing the bedroom door opened he wondered what the hell she was doing.

"Kiss me." Rachel said walking into the living room and straddling his lap.

"Rachel, we went over this."

"It's tomorrow." Puck looked over at the VCR and saw that it was now 12:05, damn she was smart even when she was drunk.

"This isn't what I meant and you know it."

"I know, but I just want to feel something else. Noah please, I won't regret it."

With the tears on her face and the way she sounded so broken when she said please Puck finally gave in and brushed his lips against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and adding this story to alerts, it means so much to me. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and you guys enjoy it!**

Rachel slowly sat up in bed and grabbed her throbbing head all the while keeping her eyes shut.

"Good morning." Puck said from the doorway throwing his shirt at her.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes but quickly shut them as soon as the light hit them, "Oh my god, why is it so bright?" She asked reaching for the shirt and slipping it on.

"It's a beautiful day sunshine."

"How the hell can you be so cheery? I feel like I am going to die."

"I don't get hangovers, remember."

"Have I mentioned how much I hate you because of that."

"Once or twice."

"Well, I really do."

"Well, since you hate me I guess I wont give you any coffee."

"Give me coffee, or you die." Rachel said glaring at him. Puck laughed but turned around and headed to the kitchen and returned with two cups of coffee and a bottle of water.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rachel said grabbing the cup and taking a long sip.

"Quinn called."

"I wonder what's on TV?" Rachel said grabbing the TV remote and turning it on.

"Avoiding the problem is usually what I do."

"I am just not ready to deal with it yet."

"What's on TV?" Puck asked laying down next to her.

"Oklahoma!" Rachel said excitedly dropping the TV remote between them.

"Hell no!"

"Noah, I love this movie."

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Shut up, it's starting." Rachel said leaning back against the headboard. After the movie finished Puck got up and grabbed Rachel's phone.

"You have to call her back, you can't hide forever."

"I know." Rachel grabbed her phone and dialed her best friend, Puck walked into the living room to give her some privacy. A few minutes later Rachel walked out with tears in her eyes, "She is going to come pick me up."

"Okay."

"Thank you for everything." Rachel said hugging him.

"Anytime babe." Puck said kissing her forehead and watching her walk out the door.

It had been a month since the failed wedding or 'The catastrophe' as Puck and Rachel liked to call it. Rachel had decided to stay in Lima for an indefinite amount of time and recover from the humiliation that was her wedding. She had finished her run in her show three weeks before the wedding and decided that there was nothing in NY at the moment to make her go back. Of course that was before Quinn and her fathers began driving her crazy with their constant hovering. She and Puck had began spending a lot of time together because he left her alone and didn't treat her like she was about to break 24/7, but he was always there whenever she needed him.

"Noah, can I come over?" Rachel asked as soon as he answered his phone.

"Sure."

"Okay, give me five minutes. I really need to talk to you." Rachel hung up the phone and grabbed her bag checking to make sure she had everything she needed. The drive over to his apartment seemed to go by quicker than normal and she set in her car trying to gather the nerve to go inside. She was startled when her phone beeped indicating she had a text message.

**Noah: There a reason ur sitting in ur car?**

Grabbing her bag she got out of the car and walked to his door.

"Were you planning on hanging out in your car all night Berry?"

"No, I just needed a minute to think and compose myself." Rachel said pushing past him and setting her bag down.

"What's going on? That douchetard Mark do something?"

"No, this has nothing to do with him."

"So what's up?"

"Can we sit down?" Puck shot her a look but followed her to the couch. "Noah, I think I might be pregnant." Rachel said rushing the words out, thinking that perhaps it was like a band aid and the faster she said it the less it would hurt.

"Have you taken a test?"

"No. I bought one but I was to afraid to take it alone." Rachel said beginning to cry.

"Hey, it's okay." Puck said pulling her into a hug, "Your not alone."

"It's just a little overwhelming."

"I am going to ask you something and you have to promise me that you aren't going to freak out and get mad at me."

"Okay."

"You think it's mine, not Mark's." Rachel gave him a look and he could tell that she was about to go into a long winded speech, "Hey, you promised me you wouldn't get mad. Plus you can't blame a guy for asking, you were planning on marrying him on the day we did it."

Rachel took a deep breath, "No it can't be Mark's we hadn't been intimate for awhile."

"Than why the hell were you marrying him?"

"Sex is not the only part of a relationship."

"No, but it's a pretty big part."

"Can we not have this conversation right now, and focus on the reason I am here."

"Yeah. So you bought a test?"

"Yes and it was mortifying, the lady at the check out kept giving me this look. Then I got home and my dads had just finished making cookies and they wanted to talk. So I had to sit in the kitchen and make small talk while there was this pregnancy test in my purse and I stayed down there so long I forgot that I had it in there and I went over to Quinn's house. Finn, Quinn and I were hanging out and she needed something from my purse and she was about to dig through it when I remembered that it was in there. I jumped over the couch and grabbed my purse from her. They both gave me the most bizarre looks and I said I had to go and ran out of there." Puck was laughing so hard that he was crying, "Would you stop laughing it was terrible."

"I wish I could have been there."

"Shut up!" Rachel said punching him in the arm, "This is all your fault."

"How is it my fault."

"It just is."

"I think we should share the fault equally."

"Nope, I am blaming it all on you." Rachel said sticking her tongue out.

"That's real mature." Puck said beginning to tickle her.

"Stop, please stop."

"Hell no. Not until you say it is all your fault."

"I thought we were sharing."

"Not anymore." Puck continued to tickle her and she continued to beg him to stop.

"Noah, please stop. Stop, I need to pee." Puck's hand stilled and they just stared at each other, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I guess now is the time." Rachel got up and walked over to her bag and pulled out the pregnancy test.

"Uh-yeah, I guess so." Puck said walking to his room and sitting down on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked standing in the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom.

"Sitting."

"Thank you for pointing that out, I couldn't tell that was what you were doing. I meant in the bedroom."

"I don't know, I figured I would come back here so I could be here for like moral support or some shit like that."

"While I appreciate the gesture, you can't stay in the bedroom. You have to go to the living room."

"Why can't I stay in here?"

"I don't want you to hear me pee."

"What's the big deal?"

"It's weird."

"How is it weird?"

"It just is. Now would you please go into the living room."

"You are fucking crazy." Puck said turning towards the door.

"And you're an asshole."

"Actually my bed looks really comfortable right now." Puck said stopping and turning around.

"Noah Eli Puckerman!"

"Okay, okay I am going." Puck walked into the living room and turned on ESPN. A few minutes later Rachel joined him on the couch, "So what did it say?"

"It's not a magic 8 ball, we have to wait."

"I hate waiting."

"Stop acting like a child." Rachel said grabbing the remote from his hand and changing the channel to Food Network.

"Hell no, my house, my TV, we watch what I want to watch." Puck said grabbing the remote and flipping the channel back.

"Give it back to me." Rachel said trying to grab it but Puck held it out of her reach, "Noah, give it back."

"Now who is being the child." Puck said noticing the slight pout of her lips. His only response was for her to cross her arms over her chest, "Not going to work so you can just cut it out."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Yes you do. You think if you pout and act all moody I will let you have the remote, but it is not going to work."

"I am not doing that. You think you know me Noah Puckerman, but you have no idea."

"I know you better than you think babe." Rachel let out a huff and slouched down.

Looking down at her watch Rachel let out a long sigh, "It's been five minutes."

"You ready?"

"It's now or never I guess." Rachel said but neither made a move to get up.

"Come on, we have to face this." Puck said standing up and sticking out his hand to help her up. They walked back to the bathroom with their hands intertwined.

"This is really terrifying."

"I will be here no matter what." Puck said squeezing her hand. Rachel took a deep breath and grabbed the test from the cabinet.

"I have never been so happy to see a minus sign." Rachel said her voice sounding lighter than it had moments before and Puck let out the breath he had been holding in.

"It's negative?"

"Yeah." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"They are happy tears. I was supposed to be married right now, I don't know where I am living a week from now, and a baby would just make everything so much more complicated. I want to have kids someday, but not under these circumstances."

"I think your dads might have killed me if I had knocked you up."

"They like you."

"I don't think they have ever forgiven me after they found me sneaking into your room in the middle of the night when we were dating. They only like me when we aren't together."

"I am sure they have forgotten all about that, it was years ago."

"No, I swear they still send me dirty looks."

"You are just being paranoid." Rachel said laughing. Puck's phone rang and he walked into the living room to answer it while Rachel threw the test away and followed him.

"Sorry about that." Puck said hanging up the phone.

"It's okay, I should probably be going anyway."

"Okay."

"Thanks for everything."

"Anytime." Rachel started to walk to the front door, "Hey Rach."

"Yes Noah." Rachel said turning towards him.

"You want to go out, like on a date?"

"Pick me up at 7." Rachel said giving him the biggest smile he had seen in a long time and left the apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Well, chapter two is done and now only the epilogue is left. Please read and review.**


	3. Epilogue

**A/N: **So, I suck. I forgot about this story completely and I am so sorry for leaving you guys hanging. Hopefully this makes up for the wait, without any further ado I give you the epilogue. Enjoy!

* * *

"You better not be thinking about leaving." Rachel said as she pushed open the door and saw Noah sitting on the back steps to the synagogue, "I really don't think I could recover from being left at the altar for a second time."

"Never." Noah said and turned around his breath catching in his throat as he saw her in her wedding gown, "You look fucking amazing."

"Thanks." Rachel said breaking out into a huge smile.

Noah reached out to grab her hand and she sat down next to him, "What are you doing out here?"

"They were driving me crazy in there, no one would leave me alone. If Kurt tried to fix my hair one more time I was going to kill him. I just needed a breather."

"Don't kill Kurt, you wouldn't last one day in prison. Plus I don't really have the time to visit you in prison."

"Please, you would be in prison too."

"I would?"

"You would be my accomplice. I am going to need someone to carry the body and dig the hole. So if I go down I am bringing you with me."

"I am a little turned on right now. You being an evil mastermind is hot."

"Your constantly turned on when I am around." Rachel said leaning her head against his shoulder.

"It's cause your fucking hot."

"Don't curse. Are you nervous?"

"Hell no, I am so ready to make you my wife. Rachel Puckerman sounds so sexy."

"What if I decided to keep my last name?"

"Not going to happen, you are changing your last name so that everyone knows you belong to me."

"I most certainly do not belong to you. This is the 21st century I don't belong to anyone, except myself."

Noah leaned over and kissed her, "Shut up."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Kiss me to make me shut up and I forget what I was talking about."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't."

"I got you a present."

"I love presents!" Rachel said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"I know." Noah reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box.

"Jewelry, you never buy my jewelry."

"Don't get used to it." Noah said smiling.

Rachel grabbed the box and opened it to reveal a gold star necklace, "Oh Noah, it's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Rachel said throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

"I am going to buy you jewelry more often if this is the thanks I get."

"Shut up and kiss me." Rachel said and Noah happily obliged.

"Really guys?" Quinn said when she opened the door and found them kissing, "You two are worse than teenagers. We have a wedding to start."

"Your just jealous." Noah said standing up and sticking out his hand to help Rachel up.

"Wait, put this on." Rachel said handing Noah the necklace. He quickly hooked it and Rachel turned around and kissed him, "See you in a minute."

"I'll be the one at the front." Rachel giggled and Quinn made a gagging sound.

"You two are going to make me vomit."

"No, that's the morning sickness." Rachel said motioning to Quinn's four month belly.

"Come on, lets go get you married." Quinn said hooking her arm through Rachel's as they walked back into the building with Noah following them.


End file.
